The present invention relates to an open-end spinning rotor consisting of a basic member and a rotor member. The basic member is carried by a bearing-drive element and comprises a substantially radial supporting surface with a centering surface at its outer edge, with which a centering surface of the rotor member co-operates. The rotor member has a fiber collecting surface therein.
The part of the spinning rotor which comes into contact with the fibers to be spun is subject to considerable wear so that a replacement of the spinning rotor is necessary after a certain number of working hours. Although it is known to construct a spinning rotor of a plurality of parts, hitherto the whole unit forming the spinning rotor has always had to be replaced. Thus, a basic member is pressed onto a drive spindle and into a rotor member, for example, so that drive spindle, basic member and rotor member can no longer be separated from one another (DEOS No. 2.058.340).
It has already been proposed, however, to provide only an easy press fit between a cylindrical basic member and a rotor member constructed in the form of an insert (DE-OS No. 2.130.582). With industrial mass production, the necessary precise tolerances cannot easily be adhered to. On the one hand there is the risk that the pressing is so great that on replacement of the rotor member, the basic member is also abraded and as a result too much play develops which, in time, does not insure secure holding of the rotor member in the basic member. On the other hand, there is the risk that the play between the rotor member and basic member is too great from the beginning so that the rotor member is not securely held in the basic member. Moreover, since the basic member extends over the whole axial extent of the rotor member, this leads to an increase in the weight of the spinning rotor, so that a higher drive power is necessary.